After School
by Benoitsbaby782
Summary: This is an old story featuring Petey Williams and Chris Sabin in CAN-AM Wrestling school.


**This is an OLD-OLD-OLD story of mine, trying to clean out my laptop.**

**It is also all three parts in one story, only because I'm Lazy**

**After School **

**Pt 1**

**Pairing: Chris Sabin/ Petey Williams**

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own them but it is fun to play with them**

**3 stories G, PG, & NC-17**

**After School**

"Petey this is your new roommate, Chris" Scott D'Amore said "Ok"Petey said not looking up from the book that he was reading. "Petey would you like to show Chris where he will be staying?"Coach said more as an order then a request, "sure Coach" Petey said looking up and his breath caught, the man standing next to Scott had the most beautiful blue eyes, that was the only word that Petey could think of was "Beautiful"

"Hi" Chris said sticking out his hand "Hi" Petey repeated sliding his cold hand into Chris's "nice to meet you" "You too" Petey said taking one of Chris's duffel bags and he showed him upstairs."This is the only bedroom that has it's own bathroom other then coach's and trust me you don't want to go into the bathroom after he is done" Petey said rather quickly Chris laughed as he surveyed the room, a huge Canadian flag hung over one bed.

"I take it that that is your bed"he asked jokingly"yeah Coach put it up and he won't let me take it down."Chris nodded "Are you into guys?" Chris turned around to look at a shocked Petey who looked so shocked at his own question. "Why? Are you?" Chris said"Well, I like them but hey I asked you first" "ok yes I like guys,but I have never done anything with them" "me either" "what made you ask that? Or do you ask all your new roommates that?" Chris said listening to Petey's breathing change from slow and steady to rapid with embarrassment

"I just wanted to know" Petey said "Ok"Chris said putting his clothes in a dresser drawer. Petey pulled a piece of imaginary fuzz off of his khakis shorts "Are you going to keep staring at my ass?" Chris threw over his shoulder, shocked at being caught Petey squeaked "I was not staring at your ass""You were too" Chris said coming to face Petey real close, close enough to smell the mint of Petey's gum "Are you attracted to me?"

"Um No!" "Are you sure?" "No way" "too bad" Chris said turning back to his just stood there dumb-founded, and then Chris turned around smiled and leaned in and kissed Petey savoring the flavor of his gum. "See, wasn't so bad" Chris said just stood there as Chris left after hearing Coach call for dinner, then Chris popped his head back in and said "Come on, don't want to be late"

**AFTER SCHOOL PT2/3**

**Rating: PG**

It had been a week since Chris had moved in and since he had kissed Petey, and that had been the extent of their contact except in the ring. Petey had even thought that their entire conversation had been wishful thinking, or a dream on his part. That was until he was sitting in the dinning room eating a bowl of cereal and looking at the latest issue of People Magazine that Coach always had laying around.

Johnny, Bobby and Chris all came into the dining room at the same and Bobby sat down opposite of Petey and Chris sat down right next to him, he had cereal as well, and he "Accidentally" dropped his spoon, they both went to reach for it Chris gently kissed Petey and then he smiled and picked up his spoon. Once they were righted Chris leaned over "looking" at the magazine, so far over that his hand was in Petey's lap.

He "accidentally" brushed against his crotch, making Petey groan "What's wrong?" Johnny asked "I must have hit a sore spot" Chris said keeping his arm where it was."Oh she's hot" Chris said nodding to the picture of Angelina Jolie. "Don't you think?" Chris said to him, sliding his hand to the bulge in his shorts.

"What…um…yeah" Petey squeaked "Why don't you turn the page?" Chris said caressing the soft skin of Petey's turned it. "Oh now she is hot" Chris said pointing to Kate Beckinsale "don't you think?" "God she is freakin hot" Bobby said Petey gasped as Chris's fingernails bit into the skin behind his knee. "Oh look Petey's blushing" "Bite Me Devine" Petey said getting up "I'm going upstairs" he said.

He was so pissed that he took the stairs two at a time. He didn't hear the door open he heard it shut and he turned and he saw Chris standing there "What the fuck was that? Are you cra-"that was as far as he got when Chris kissed him.

"It got your attention didn't it?" "Yeah" "Good" Chris leaned down to kiss him again but Petey pulled away "Wait" "What" "I am not so sure that we should do this, someone could come in" Chris flipped the lock."we could wait until Coach takes the others out for a run" "ok" Petey said as Chris kissed him, then there was a knock on the door

"Damn-it-all-to-hell" Chris said "What" Petey yelled "Coach and the rest of us are going for ice cream do you two want to come with us?""No thanks but pick us up some vanilla" Chris said "Yeah man, well be back in a couple of hours you guys have fun" "ha, ha" they heard the downstairs door shut Chris kissed Petey again.

**After School Pt3 (all the way)**

**NC-17Chris Sabin /Petey Williams**

After Johnny had interrupted them Petey had been too worried so the two of them just laid in Chris's bed talking and touching…

**A week later…**

Petey looked out of window. He felt like he did when he was 10 and his parents caught him smoking and they grounded him for two weeks and left him alone to "think about what he had done". He had fucked up in the ring and the Coach was punishing him. That he could handle but what he didn't like was being left alone. He watched as his teammates piled into the van including Chris. He turned away from the window and he laid down on the bed and Petey put the headphones in his ears, so he didn't hear the door open he only felt the hand clamp tightly onto his mouth.

He went to run when the headphones were removed from his ears and he heard Chris whisper "Relax, Petey it is just me" his warm breath on Petey's ear. "You fucker, you scared the shit out of me" "I'm sorry" Chris said kissing him "I saw you leave" Petey said "no you saw me get into the van, what you didn't see is me get out of it" he said sliding his hand down Petey's chest. Petey's kissed Chris gently sliding his hands under Chris's shirt he slowly fingered his nipples making Chris moan.

Chris slowly kissed Petey and got a gasp when he pinched Petey's nipples through his shirt. Chris sat up and pulled Petey into his lap, and Petey slipped Chris's shirt off making him jump when his cold hands were on his heated skin. Petey touched his collarbone and the he slipped his hand down between them and he placed his hands on Chris's belt and he unbuckled it and Chris slid his jeans smiled and kissed Petey breathless.

Petey slowly ran his knuckles over Chris's aroused flesh through his boxers making Chris gasp. "Sorry" "Oh God Don't be" Chris managed in a strangled voice. Chris pushed Petey down on the bed and he pulled his sweat pants down revealing a pair of white boxers with big red hearts on them Chris laughed. "What my mom sent them to me" "No hey I like them" Chris said laughing "Shut up" Petey said attempting to get off of the bed.

"No hey come on" Chris said pulling him back gently kissing his neck making a mark n the skin. Chris pulled Petey's shirt up over his head. He then slowly put his hands on Petey's boxers "don't!" "What!" "I am just scared, I have never done this before" "Neither have I" Chris said "Ok" Petey said Chris continued to slid his boxers down revealing Petey's body "Oh my god you are beautiful" Petey blushed from his head to his feet. Chris felt Petey tugging at his boxers and he readily took them off and moaned as Petey stroked him to make him harder then he thought was possible.

He grabbed a bottle of baby oil and he slicked his pulsing cock and he slid it into Petey's body stopping quickly when he heard Petey gasp. Tears springing up in his own eyes when he saw the tears rolling into Petey's hair. "I am sorry." Petey leaned up and kissed him "Kiss me and push in" "that is going to hurt" Chris said against his lips "it is going to hurt anyway" "Alright" Chris kissed Petey and then pushed his way in kissing Petey's cries of pain.

They were both breathless and Chris was fully seated inside of Petey. He slowly pulled out and the pushed in slower dragging a moan from both men. "Oh god" Chris said coming down to kiss Petey again and he noticed that it was getting easier so he sped up his movements making Petey groan. Soon the only sound in the room was skin slapping skin and the ragged breaths of both held onto Chris's shoulders softly biting and nipping at his neck leaving marks on his skin.

Chris slid his hand down between them and he took Petey in hand and matched the rhythm of his movements. Making Petey gasp and release all over Chris's hand and their stomachs, his release set Chris's into motion. He quickened his pace never taking his eyes off of Petey's leaning down to kiss him eyes open as Chris went stiff as he filled Petey. They were both breathing hard and Chris slowly pulled out."Wow that was amazing" Petey said "Yes it was" Chris said kissing Petey's chest he kissed and licked the mess off of Petey's stomach.

Petey pulled Chris up and he kissed him. Chris laid back on the bed and Petey laid his head on his chest "Not bad for the first time huh?" "Not bad at all" Petey said. The two men dozed for a while then they got up and noticed that their teammates weren't back yet so they went and took a shower and played around some more. The smell of sex lingered in the room so they changed the bedding and laid down and went to sleep.

**end**


End file.
